


You got the wrong apartment!

by iljhoon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alcohol is involved but barely, breakup mentioned, drunk!jb, jackson gets annoyed at jb, jinyoung thinks jb is cute, slight mention of youngjae, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iljhoon/pseuds/iljhoon
Summary: Jaebum is drunk and knocks frantically on the door of his neighbour who he has never met before. Jinyoung is surprised but helps Jaebum.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirdscventh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdscventh/gifts).



> dedicated to my friend who loves JJP to the end of the earth!  
> hope this surprise comes as a, surprise :D

"Jae, I think you had too much to drink-" Jackson wanted to finish his sentence but unfortunately, his drunk, wobbly friend cut him off mid-way, "Nonsense, Jackson! I am perfectly fine," Jaebum tries to stand up, but ended up having to hold onto the table, and Jackson's arm, "See~ I am _*hiccup*_ fine!" Normally, Jackson would take Jaebum's answer as it is, but not today. Frankly, who would? Seeing how much of a mess Jaebum is, can really make you wonder if he was even  the Im Jaebum : charismatic, charming and all in all, a lady's man. Rolling his eyes, Jackson grabs the drunkard mess _(despite the latter's attempt to get out of his grip, and failing)_ by the arm and out of the bar. 

 

Standing by the road, Jackson tries hailing for a cab, before turning to the side to see his friend, bending over a patch of grass and vomiting. He rolls his eyes for the second time that hour, and pats Jaebum's back, "I just don't understand why you'll get yourself all drunk over a man. Seeing how he broke your heart into smithereens when he went out with your best mate from the Football Team." Jackson pitied his muddled friend. Getting your heart broken by his boyfriend of 3 years is unheard of, and you'd think that even though his boyfriend had the most popular guy in school wrapped around his finger, he wouldn't leave, but that's what Jaebum thought too.

 

And he thought wrong.

 

"I loved Youngjae," Jaebum breaks the silence between them, nearly scaring Jackson, "and he loved me. Just for three years though, I guess I wasn't good enough for a guy like him." Now, Jackson started getting angrier, _he doesn't understand just how Jaebum thinks he 'isn't good enough', if anything he felt like Youngjae just loved playing with emotions._ He grabs Jaebum by his shoulders, and stared right into his bloodshot eyes, "Listen to me, Im Jaebum, and listen good. You are more than worth it, alright? If anything, that asshole is simply full of himself. I've seen how you look at him as though he was the stars and the moon and all the planets. He doesn't deserve you, not one bit. Now, stop beating yourself up over it, alright?" Jackson hadn't realize that Jaebum started tearing up a little with every mention of _his name._ Right now, he wants nothing more than to stop his brain from repeating _'Youngjae'_ over and over, even in his shriveled-up state.

 

"Here's your cab," Jackson uttered, while pushing Jaebum into the passengers' seat. Shoving two 20 dollar bills into his hands, he shouted, "remember to call me when you're home!" to which Jaebum replies, "why would I have to report to you?"

 

"Mister, we are here at your destination. Mister?" the driver of the cab pulled up in front of a grey building, which appeared scarier than usual, for it was 3 in the morning. It would look like a simple building, but now it just looks like an old and abandoned one. Waking up from his slumber, Jaebum asks the driver how much it would be, before passing the notes into his hands. "Keep the change." He smiles, despite his pounding head, and slams the shiny cab door shut.

 

Jaebum tried walking up the steps, though it appeared more like he was stumbling and crashing. He had only lived on the 2nd floor, and finds waiting for the elevator a complete waste of time, so he decided to climb the stairs and walk to his apartment like he normally would. But in this state, all he could do was wobble. Two flights of stairs had felt like 20, and by the time he had reached his floor, he continued staggering till he got to apartment number 208.

 

At least, that's the number he thought he saw through his blurry vision.

 

Fiddling with his keys, he attempts to fit every key into the keyhole but to no avail. Somehow, something in him had clicked the wrong way and he starts to bang on the door, "Let me in~ Open the door~" His words were slurred and he tries his best to maintain his balance, but as soon as the wooden door opens, he falls, flat on his face in front of his neighbour.

"Oh dear, who might you be?" The endearing stranger looks at the messed up Jaebum who tries his best to stand up again, and failing due to his heavy head. "I, I am Jaebum and I live here-" Jaebum tries to introduce himself to this hazy figure but his words are so slurred, the only thing the latter could catch on was 'Jaebum'. Unlocking the outer, metal door, the unknown being bends down and tries to help Jaebum to his feet. This doesn't go as planned as Jaebum wobbles and stumbles into the stranger's arms. He sighs, seeing that Jaebum is now fast asleep, "I can't have you lying out here in the cold now, can I?" He struggles, but eventually, managed to carry the drunkard mess into his comfy home.

 

But carrying Jaebum into his apartment was one thing, having to move him to the spare room was another. "Jaebum, was it? Please wake up, I can't carry you to the room all by myself." He whispers into Jaebum's ear, and perhaps it tickled the latter, for he groaned and had opened his eyes lazily. "Good, you're awake. Not wide awake, but good enough."

" _Who-who are yoooouuu?"_ Strangely in his mushy mind, his brain was still able to set off 'Stranger Danger' alarms to notify Jaebum. Too bad it wasn't able to care right after when Mr. Stranger answers back, "Jinyoung."

 

"Jinyoung? That's a pretty name~" Jaebum giggled, smiling at Jinyoung who was glad he couldn't note the obvious red that had emerged on his cheeks. "and you've got a pretty face," Jinyoung mutters to himself, but Jaebum caught onto his mouth twitching and nearly yelled, " What did you saaaaay? I didn't catch onn~"

"I said, can you walk to the room? I wouldn't want a drunk man sleeping on the couch." The statement wasn't exactly a lie, Jinyoung does not want Mr. Drunk to Mr. Sleep On His Couch and Possibly Vomit Everywhere, but that was _not_ what he had said earlier on. "Of course I can!~" He had self-proclaimed, but had ended up in falling over when he tried walking. Jinyoung rolls his eyes, but smiles at Jaebum, "I guess I'll help you."

 

 

The next morning, or rather at noon, when Jaebum wakes up with a pounding headache and a terrible hangover, he looks around the room only to realize he recognized _nothing._ To make matters worse, when a stranger _(Jaebum would like to note that it was a stranger with a very beautiful face)_ walks into his room, offering him some Ginger Tea, his confusion is further implied. Right now, to him, the only thing his mind can comprehend was question marks and the pretty faced stranger.

Grasping the cup of warm tea in his hands, he looks at the stranger who is now sitting on a plastic chair. He tilts his head questionably, before his lips part and go, " I'm sorry, but who are you and where am I?" Jinyoung looked surprised for a second, before remembering that Jaebum was drunk on their first encounter last night, "I'm Jinyoung, and you're in my apartment. Last night, you had appeared in front of my house, banging on my door and insisting that I let you in. So, I did." Jinyoung starts to explain everything that had happened last night to Jaebum, who with every statement, recalls the previous night, and the blush on his face grows redder.

 

"I'm sorry for putting you through all of that trouble." Jaebum sets down the teacup on the bedside table, apologizing to the man seated in front of him. He can't believe that he had done all that, and put a stranger he had just met through all that trouble. To say he was embarrassed, was an understatement. "It's no worries. You were drunk and you couldn't help yourself. It wasn't as though you had done all of that on purpose now, right? So, don't be too upset over it."

 

Jaebum was surprised, how can someone not only look pretty, but have a pretty heart as well? Sometimes, the world is just so unfair.

 

He offers to do something, anything, to repay the favor, but Jinyoung had denied the offer, stating that if it was anyone else, they would help him too. But Jaebum is insistent, almost begging Jinyoung to accept. "Well, if you're so insistent, let's be friends then. We've never met till yesterday, but I think you look like a good person and won't eat me up _(he fails to mention that he looked cute to him too)_ , so let's be friends!" Jaebum smiles and nods his head, as the both of them shook hands.

 

 

"And that was how we met," Jaebum finished up his flashback, and just in time too, when Jinyoung comes into the living room with snacks for their children. They tried to reach into the cute, little plastic bowls, but not before Jinyoung warns them, "no snacks until you wash your hands! Now go wash up, Areum and Haneul." They retreat their small hands, before running to the kitchen, both a giggling mess.

"What story did you tell them this time?" Jinyoung looks at his husband with loving eyes, _(now Jaebum has someone to look at him like he has the stars and the moon and all of the planets)_ "oh just the story of how we met." Jinyoung laughs a hearty laugh, "have you not told that story a dozen times before?" to which Jaebum replies that 'yes he has' but the 'kids keep asking for it'.

 

He was interrupted when both Im Areum and Im Haneul returns to the living room, hands now washed and dried, " Tell us the story of how daddy asked you out, daddy!"

 

Jinyoung smiles, "Well-"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i don't ship JJP a lot but I find them to look pretty good together HAHA  
> i hope this was as enjoyable to read as it was to write it!


End file.
